Structure from Motion (SfM) techniques are used to establish correspondence between a predefined three-dimensional (3D) model of an object and two-dimensional (2D) images of the object. Models typically are developed for use with images from ground-based video equipment (ground-plane video) or images from video equipment installed in aircraft (aerial-plane video). Drones, however, generally operate at intermediate heights.